One
by Manda8910
Summary: Sequel to Eyes. This is about One and how Kira is finally caught. Just read and you'll find out. :) OCxMelloxNear OCxMello OCxNear
1. Chapter 1

**Ermagerd! It's ****_One_****! Who be excited? Imma be excited! What what! Woohoo! XD **

**Imma also be a retard. -_- I also really excited cuz I know something you don't know. *insert evil laugh* *cough* ok. I think, *cough* I think I'm done. Sorry 'bout that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or it's characters. I don't mean to offend anyone with my disclaimers. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Why you little!" The small female shook with anger as she stared at the running boy's back. "I'm gonna kill you! MELLO!" She screamed as she began to run after him. She passed many students all of which dismissed it nonchalantly.

"They're at it again?" A boy watched as the girl passed him, a slight wind blowing up some of his papers.

"You know, I wish they wouldn't do this every week," Another sighed as she picked up her fallen books. "I guess it doesn't really bother anyone now. It's been going on for so long."

Elsewhere, One had gotten a hold of Mello's leather jacket and was now holding him up against a wall. "What did you say? I don't believe I heard," she hissed, daring him to say it again.

Mello merely smirked as he looked down on her. "Release me and then I'll tell you," he challenged narrowing his eyes.

She released his jacket and let him slip down the wall until his feet touched. He was still taller than her. He always has been. There was always that couple inches that separated them. That always made One angry. She wanted to be the intimidating one but she didn't feel that way always having to look up. Never the less, Mello was secretly afraid of her at times. She could be scary; especially when you push the wrong buttons.

"Do you really want to know?" He looked at her with faked seriousness.

"Just tell me what the fuck you said!" She snapped at him looking as though she was going to punch him. A couple people walked by looking at them strangely. "What?" One snarled at them making them quickly apologize before speed walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

One folded her arms and let out a breath before glaring at Mello intensely. "I simply said," he paused for a moment seeing the murderous look in her eyes. He let out a shaky beereath but covered it with a cough. "I, uh, I said, you look like you have a poodle on your head," he swallowed hard seeing a dark look cross One's face.

Suddenly One's fist connected with Mello's cheek and a yell of pain rang through the halls of the orphanage. People in classrooms looked up from their textbooks with a curious look before looking back down when their teacher dismissed it. They all new who it was and they all knew who caused it. This was like a daily routine for them. Mello would bathe into her room to wake her up for morning classes. And each time he managed to piss her off by commenting on something about her appearance.

"You stupid bi-"

"Really? You're gonna call me stupid?" She looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Do you want me to explain to you how I came here and within 5 months became the number one successor? How I beat Near within the first months I was here when you've been trying for years?"

"Shut up!" Mello yelled surprise in One. "Bitch!" He yelled as he shoved her against the wall and walked past her. He stalked down the hallway until he found his way to his room.

One leaned against the wall dumbfounded. _Did she go to far? _"I'm an idiot," she mumbled as she pushed herself off the wall. She knew better than to go to Mello so she simply went to her room. She heard the bell for second period but ignored it, falling into her bed with her arms spread wide. _  
_

"Don't you have a class?" Near's monotone voice floated over to me from the other bed in the room. I didn't bother to look up. I saw that he was stacking dice when I came in.

"Yea," I muttered. "Does it matter? You know I always skip class," _Yet, you continue to ask each time_. She rolled her eyes as she breathed deeply.

"Mello will forgive you," Near stated emotionlessly as always. One looked at him skeptically before dismissing it. Of course he heard. People all over the orphanage most likely heard.

"He's always hated me. That's just another reason for him," she sighed looking at the designs on the ceiling. She didn't have many friends and she knew why. She was the girl with anger issues. No one messed with her. Everyone is to afraid of her to try to make friends.

She frowned as she sat up. Near, Matt and Mello were the only ones that really talked to her. Near and Matt were friends she guessed although it was an awkward friendship. Mello just severely pissed her off and all that ever came out of his mouth were insults or something to piss her off.

Near noticed her expression grow dark and looked back down at his dice. She was scary. He was kind of afraid to have to share a room with her but they were the only two that didn't have a roommate. He knew she wouldn't hurt him bBut he was still careful as to what he says.

"I'm going to eat," One sighed as she pushed herself off the bed. She hadn't had breakfast since she had to chase the doofus around as soon as she got up.

_I'm not made to wake up at 8:30_. She thought to herself as she cracked her neck several times. She knew that she was supposed wake up earlier than that for classes but she didn't want to. Stupid Mello was the one who woke her up at 8:30 anyway. If it weren't for him she could sleep until noon.

She cracked her knuckles as she walked down the empty halls. There was class so most of the students were in the classrooms. She liked that. She rotated her wrists hearing a satisfying pop as she continued 'stretching.' Really, she just cracked all her joints.

She walkes into the kitchen and immediately walked over to one of the fridges. She bent over and dug through a drawer before pulling at three clementines. She stood up and jumped as she turned around.

"Jesus," she took a deep breath with her hand on her chest. "You scared the shit out of me," she glared at the figure.

"Whatever," Mello grumbled as he walked over to a cupboard. He searched through it looking for something.

_Chocolate_. She rolled her eyes as she sat down and saw Mello take out a chocolate bar. He walked towards her before finding and sitting at a table behind her. "Ouch," she winced with a smirk. "That's just cold," she smiled knowing he couldn't see her as she began peeling her clementine.

This was how their 'friendship' worked. Someone would insult the other; they fight; someone gets really mad; they make some jokes; repeat. Still, neither of them would admit that their friends.

* * *

**Chapter 1: complete. Reviews: hoping to happen. **

**So what do you guys think. I'm sorry but sadly I cannot read your minds. Did I fuck up anyone's character? -_- is my character stupid? -_- please tell me.**

** Anyways, please review! Favourite! Follow!**

**Thank ya's **

**~Manda **


	2. Chapter 2

**What! Chapter 2 already! Actually I was hoping to finish this earlier. I'm sorry. Imma disgrace to all writers. T^T Anyway I'll try to have chapter 3 up by tomorrow night or Friday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters. I do own One and I love her! I think she's funny how angry she gets. Hehe :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ah, so you have willing decided to join us, One?" Mrs. K glared at One with a forced smile as she clasped her hands together.

"I wouldn't say willingly," One grumbled as she crossed her arms and looked away from the woman. She stunk of too much perfume and had way to much make up. _I wish she would get out of my face. _One thought to herself.

"Anyways," Mrs. K made her way back to the front of the class as she began talking about poems or something. One rolled her eyes as she slumped back in her seat zoning out the annoying woman's voice.

Her eyes roamed the classroom taking in all the students when her eyes landing on a certain blond haired boy. _That little ass_. He came in and woke her up again. Mello knew it annoyed her so he kept doing it. He would give her chance by waiting until 8:30, half an hour after they are supposed to get up, before barging in loudly and yelling at her to wake up. If she didn't right away then he would start tearing off the blankets and one time he even pulled her right off the bed.

One smirked to herself. He had a black eye for a week. _Stupid_. She thought about how many times she hurt him and soon lost count. That's only in a month and she already lost count. _Eh_, she shrugged before looking at the clock. 20 minutes already? That was actually kind of quick but somehow slow at the same time.

She wished class would just end. Everyone shows up everyday just listen to this old hag talk about _Hamlet?_ One read that when she was 4. This was stupid. One looked down at her hands which rested on her lap. She traced the skull on her skirt several times before switching to poking her fishnet leggings.

"What a freak," One heard voices murmur from behind her.

"Look at her. No wonder she has no friends," another voice snickered silently. One's eye twitched as her hold on her skirt tightened.

"Fucking stupid emo," they scoffed in disgust.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME!?" One slammed her fist on one of the girls desk as she glared down at her with rage filled eyes.

"One! Sit down this instant!" Mrs. K demanded from the front of the class. She held the chalk in her hand firmly as all the other students stared at one with wide eyes.

"What the fuck did you call me, bitch!?" One yelled at the girl once again. Her eye twitched as her fingers curled and dug into her hand.

"I-I don't know what your talking about," she batted her eyelashes innocently as she stared back at One with frightened eyes. "Mrs. K, I didn't say anything," she whimpered as she looked past One.

"Why you little-"

"One! You will go to the office and receive your punishment," Mrs. K stared at One dangerously. One protested but Mrs. K simply dismissed it and pointed at the door.

One frowned and turned to walk back. "Good little emo," the girl whispered as she smiled at One's back. One clenched her fists tightly but continued to walk, her mouth in a firm line.

She walked out the door and turned to go to the office before smirking. "I'm not going," she grumbled before turning the opposite way

* * *

"At least you got to skip class," Matt muttered as he hit buttons on his gameboy. He killed his opponent and a little, "yes!" escaped his lips.

"Whatever," One grumbled as she stuck another orange slice in her mouth. "The little bitch shouldn't have called me emo," she frowned staring at Matt's gameboy angrily.

"Maybe you shouldn't call her a little bitch then," he smirked slightly when she hit his arm. He then cursed as he looked down at his screen realizing he died. "You made me die," he pouted.

"Whatever! Like I care," she muttered feeling small smirk creep up on her lips. She quickly stood up walking over to the garbage to through away the orange peel. She walked over to the dresser and popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"That's mine," a voice growled from the door way. One looked up to see Mello and smirked. She chewed the gum happily and even blew a bubble to rub it in his face.

"Hey, Mello, can I have a piece of gum?" She asked teasingly as she laughed slightly.

"Whatever, emo," he smirked back as One's mouth hung open for a second before she closed it in a firm line. He widened his eyes as she ran at him, grabbing his shirt when he turned to run.

"What did you say?" She asked menacingly. He gulped and looked down before twisting in her grip and kicking out his leg to trip her. She fell, almost taking him with her, and landed hard on her back. Mello jumped out of her grip and stepped over her.

One sat on the ground taking deep breaths as she held her chest. _Oh, dear god, did that hurt! _She frowned when she finally caught her breath and stared at the ceiling. She sat up and glared at the blond seeing him smirk at her as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"That hurt," she pouted as she rubbed her back as she turned and crossed her legs. She looked at Matt and saw he was still tapping away at his gameboy. She frowned. How could he have missed that whole thing?

"You came at me first," he shrugged lightly as he pulled out a piece of gum and put it in his mouth.

"You called me emo!" she yelled at him. "Just to bug me, too!"

"Well, why else would I do it?" He looked at her like she was stupid. "I heard what the girls said about you and I definitely saw your reaction," he smirked remembering how scared the girl looked. If it weren't for Mrs. K, that girl would've had many things wrong with her face.

"Whatever," she scoffed folding her arms over her chest. "How else would I have responded? You would've done the same thing," she glared at him as he walked and sat on his bed.

"I never said I wouldn't have," he glared back. One was about to jump him when Matt finally spoke up.

"Please don't fight again. It's entertaining and all, but. . . I need to finish this level," Matt gritted his teeth as he smacked buttons quickly, furrowing his eyebrows although it was hard to tell through the goggles and his hair. His mouth was in a tight line, staring intensely at the game.

One and Mello glared at each other once more before nodding. One stuck her tongue out and laughed when Mello's mouth fell open in disbelief. He quickly composed himself, crossing his arms and looking away. One snickered silently into her hand before turning and waving behind her back saying a small, "see ya," and walking back to her room.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems to go really slow. I kinda just want to introduce One more and show how her life in Wammy's is. I'm sorry if the emo thing offended anyone. I didn't mean to. People have called me emo/goth before so I don't mean it offensively. I simply wanted to show how everyone else saw her. **

**Just in case I forget to inform you some time in the story, One is 15 now; Mello is 16; Matt is 15, too; Near is 14. I kinda messed up with the boys ages in _Eyes_. I pretty sure I made Matt the oldest. I'm sorry if that confused anyone. I'll probably go back and fix it eventually. **

**Anyways. . . As usual please drop a review. There's a button. I'm pretty sure it's there for a reason. There's also a follow button and a favourite button. So yea. . . You go do that. **

**Thank ya's! **

**~Manda**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't get this up as quick as I thought. I'm actually not completely sure how to get to where I want to go. In that case, these chapters may be random but I will eventually get to where I want to go. Basically, the book writes it's self. If it doesn't want to be written it won't come to mind so. . . I'll try my best to cooperate with it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_ONE!_"

One groaned slightly flipping over in her bed making Near look at her curiously. He then looked at the clock which rested on his bedside table and blinked. _9:15_.

"He's la-" Near didn't get to finish his statement as Mello came crashing through the door. His face was red with anger as his hands were held tightly into fists making his knuckles go white.

"_One_," he growled under his breath staring daggers into the sleeping lump which was One. She curled up in the covers, smiling in her sleep as she flipped over once again so she was facing Near on the oppisosite bed.

Mello stomped around the bed to crouch in front of One's sleeping face. "One," he whispered once more watching as her eyes scrunched before her hand came to wipe her eyes. She yawned and she slowly opened her eyes, everything a bit blurry at first. Once her eyes adjusted she stared at Mello for a second with a blank look on her face.

"Ah!" She screamed in his face as her hand punched out hitting him square in the cheek. He fell back surprised at the sudden hit before standing up with his face once again red with anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" He screamed at One as she sat up slowly and yawned, stretching out as she did so.

Once she finished yawning she looked at him with a tired expression. "You woke me up," she shrugged lightly not about to admit he scared the shit out of her.

"I woke you-" he huffed angrily trying to come up with words. "You locked me in my room!" He erupted remembering this morning trying to get out of his room before finally busting down the door.

"Oh," she frowned slightly looking to the side before looking back at Mello. "So, Mina chickened out?" She raised an eyebrow innocently as she looked at his face drop.

"She was there," he grumbled remembering waking up next to the brunette and quickly panicking resulting on him falling on the ground. She then tried to climb ontop of him which is when he. . . Well, quite frankly, he. . . knocked her out.

"Oh, goodie," she rolled her eyes as she imitated the annoying girl. "So. . . What happened?" She smirked at him as she raised her eyebrow suggestively.

Mello face instantly turned red as he stared at her in disbelief. "Y-Y-You mean. . . M-me," he pointed to him self and she nodded. "W-With _her?" _One smiled and nodded at him as she snickered silently to herself.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Mello," Near spoke up, both One and Mello finally remembering him. "I'm sure many 16 year olds have tried sexual contact with another," he said it with a straight face making Mello's face burn red momentarily as One continued to snicker silently. _  
_

"SHUT IT!" He yelled at her, a slight blush staining his cheeks. She quickly pretended to zip her lips as she sat still. He turned away from her and she instantly began laughing loudly.

"It is the same with you, One," Near spoke once again. "You need not keep quiet of your sexual activity."

One immediately shut up as she stared at Near with wide eyes. _Was he serious? _She blinked at him questionably as her face instantly grew red. "I-I-I've never done that stuff!" She shouted angrily. "Its none of your business anyway." She huffed angrily.

Mello smirked at her but soon held his cheek glaring at One dangerously. She wiped her hand on her jeans smirk ring slightly.

"What did you want, anyway?" She scowled at Mello trying to change the subject. He glared back as he dropped his hand uncovering a red handprint on his cheek.

"Class," he looked at her with a deadpan expression. She rolled her eyes and fell back into the bed with her arms spread wide.

"I don't wanna," she shrugged nonchalantly. She closed her eyes and began snoring lightly.

"Get up!" Mello grabbed One's legs and began to pull her from the bed. She screamed and kicked at him before falling on the floor with a loud thud. She glared at him as she got up rubbing her lower back.

"That was mean," she grumbled, walking to the bathroom and grabbing the brush. She brushed through her black hair which had blond underneath.

"So was sending Mina into my room," he growled at her menacingly. She shook it off and annouced she would be in the shower before closing the door to the bathroom loudly. Mello shivered remembering Mina's breath on his neck as she whispered. . . _unspeakable_ things.

Near watched curiously as Mello shivered slightly looking at nothing in particular with a hazy look. He shrugged and went back to his puzzle which he had dug out from the games room this morning. _1000 pieces_. _Should be done soon_.

One walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, completely forgetting about the boys. Near didn't notice as he usually did but it took a moment for Mello to register what he was seeing.

Mello gawked at One's impressive figure. He knew she had muscle that that she was skinny but. . . Damn. _She looks pretty hot_. Mello eyes widen as he felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. Did he just _think_ that? He shook his head, trying to get rid of the blush.

He watched as One opened up drawer after drawer finding each article of clothing she needed. Slowly she bent down to the last drawer making Mello's blush deepen as he turned away Just in time so he didn't see anything.

One jumped up hearing him move behind her. Her body went rigid as her expression grew dark and she slowly turned around. Mello looked back at her, his eyes growing wide at the murderous look she gave him.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?!" She erupted, her face taking on a slight blush. "YOU PERVERT!" She yelled grabbing her clothes and quickly running into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and put a hand to her chest. She looked over at herself in the mirror.

_Why am I so red? _She wondered touching her cheek while furrowing her eyebrows. She then though of how Mello was watching her. In her _towel_. _ Mello watched me in my towel. _She thought feeling that heat rise to her cheeks again, looking at the mirror to see her face was red.

She then turned bright red remembering when she bent down. _Did he see?_ She cursed mentally before remembering she had to get dressed. She pulled on the Black long sleeved shirt and the blue and black skirt. She just had regular black rights today and her normal skaters.

"Let's go!" She snapped at Mello when she walked to the door and he sat there. She looked bak at him, studying him closely. _Was he blushing? _She quickly looked away when he stared back at her and she once agian told him to come on.

She opened the door giving a small "bye," to Near before walking down the hallways. Mello soon followed trying to wipe the blush off his face as his eyes continued to look at One. He continually shook his head, making people look at him curiously as he tried his best to think of something besides One.

* * *

**Eh, guess ill stop there. I guess I still got it by Friday but I'm sorry guys. T_T but I hope you guys liked it and as it said at the beginning, I'm sorry if the story seems all over the place but (hopefully) it will piece itself together. Okie dokie? **

**As usual please Review! Favourite! Follow! I luv you guys and I can't wait to hear what you all think. **

**Thank ya's ^_^ **

**~Manda**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ermehgerd! It's cherpter fer! I sorry that's plan noting ain't it? I'm stupid. Anyways! There not much I have to talk about so. . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters. I own One so please don't take her. I wuv One! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Class dismissed," Mr. T called out as he put the chalk down and sat at his desk. "One you are to report to the office." Some students snickered as they began packing up to go for lunch.

One groaned as she picked up her books and slugged out of the room. _What did I do now? _She thought to her self before going towards the office. People watched her as she squeezed through the crowd with her small body. They simply turned away not caring about. _  
_

"Watch it, freak," someone snapped at her as they bumped into her. She ignored them as she continued walking by. She just wanted to get to the office and get this over with so she could skip class.

"Come in," Roger's stern voice came from the other side of the door when One knocked. She opened the door and walked in with a tired look.

"If this is about what happened in the girls bathroom, I swear I di-"

"I don't know what happened in the girls washroom," Roger looked at her quizzically before clearing his throat. "That is not why I called you here."

"Oh," One murmured as she took a seat. She thought about all the things she's done lately that may have gotten her in trouble.

_Well, there was that girl who called her emo. Oh! And when she punched Mello. Then there was that guy who tripped her. And that one teacher. . . Yea, he won't be walking for a while. _But she's already been yelled at for those.

"It has come to our attention that you are still not wanting to come to class," Roger glared at her intensely. He sighed before saying through clenched teeth, "In that case we are giving you permission to study in your room."

One looked at him dumbfounded before laughing quietly. Soon her laughs grew louder until she looked at Rogers face. "You're serious about this?"

"Very," he narrowed his eyes dangerously. One gulped and let out a nervous laugh before standing up and dismissing herself.

"If you do not keep up with your studies you shall be sent back to class," was the last thing she heard before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and walking back to her room.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she jumped into her room excitedly, flinging the door open with a grin.

Near looked up from his new puzzle to look at her. "Don't you have class?" He asked emotionlessly as always.

Her grin grew as she sat in front of him on the floor. This made Near back up slightly. One never did this. She mostly ignored him except when he asked a question. She would answer him then but that was it.

"I don't have class anymore!" She exclaimed excitedly surprising him when she leaned over and hugged him. Her eyes then snapped open realizing what she did and backing up.

Near looked at her with no emotion on his face even if inside questions were being thrown around. _Did she just hug him? Was this actually One? What does she mean doesn't have class anymore? Why did his stomach feel all fluttery? _

"You have more muscle than those pyjamas allow to show," One smirked at near and he swore he could see the lightest tinge of pink on her cheeks. He felt a slight heat rise to his face but looked down to hide it.

"Thanks," he muttered unsure of what to say to that. Why did he feel so weird suddenly?

One laughed nervously while scratching the back of her neck. "So, um, Roger's letting me study in my room," she smirked as she sat on her bed like she usually did.

Near merely nodded and continue with his puzzle. One rolled her eyes with a smirk as she leaned against the wall taking out her iPod. She untangled the headphones, lettin out a small curse when they knotted, and plugged them into her iPod. She began flipping through songs before coming across something she felt like listening to.

_Imaginary, evanescence_.

She put her head back, closing he eyes and losing herself in the music. Absentmindedly, she began scratching at her wrists wishing she could do _that_.

She hasn't done _that for _six months; since her and Near began sharing a room. She could never find time to do _that_. Never find where to do _that_. She couldn't even find what she needed for _that_. _  
_

She really shouldn't do _that_.

* * *

One's eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry at first until she finally realized. . . something was right above her.

Or rather. . . _someone_.

"Ah!" She screamed as her fist came forward and hit the figure right in the cheek. _Hard_.

"You son of a. . . Ugh!" The figure gripped its cheek as it fell back onto the floor.

One sat up and yawned with a bored expression on her face. She watched Mello as he sat glaring at her while rubbing his now red cheek.

"What are you doing on the floor?" She asked looking at Mello with that same bored expression. She took her head phones out of her ears and wrapped them around her iPod, pausing the song that was playing and setting it on her bedside table. She looked at the clock and widened her eyes slightly._ 7:34_.

She turned back to Mello and jumped slightly but covered up by coughing and turning to the side. _Damn. He was actually kinda scary_.

Mello sat there giving One the deadliest look he could muster. _She seriously just asked him why he was on the floor?_ He couldn't believe her. She just punched him with all her strength and she didn't know why he was on the floor.

"You just fucking punched me!" he yelled at her angrily.

"I did?" she raised an eyebrow curiously as she tried to remember. She reacould isn't realize she just punched him? Soon a small smirk spread across her face as she remembered. "Never mind I remember," she snickered slightly.

Mello glared at her intensely as she began to 'stretch'. She cracked her back, her wrists, her knuckles, her ankles, and her neck before yawning and standing up.

"I'm hungry," she announcedwalking into the bathroom and quickly brushing through her hair.

"Than go get something to eat," Mello deadpanned her as he watched her brush through her long, soft hair.

Wait. Did he just think her hair as soft? No. He was not going to think of it that way.

"That's where I'm going, dumbass," she hit him over the head before walking to the door. Mello held his head while he watched One walk out before standing up.

Near looked up and watched as Mello also left without a goodbye. He was used to this. No one said goodbye they just left. One usually muttered a small, "see ya," or, "bye" but that was it. He didn't care. Relationships only got in the way. Friendships didn't matter. He was the lone boy.

* * *

**So? Whatcha think!? I want to know! Pretty please? Pretty pretty please? **

**Anyways. . . Review! Favourite! Follow! And once again. . . REVIEW! XD**

**Thank ya's**

**~Manda **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter actually. I tried to make it as funny as I could but I suck so yea. . . **

**Anyways, I wanted to know if you guys like roleplaying? If you do, go check out my Instagram. It's: i_am_roleplay. It also has pictures if me if you guus want to see what the all famous ((not really)) Manda looks like. You can go check it out. :) **

**I hope you guys like the chapter so. . . Yea. . . Stop reading this and start reading the frigging chapter! **

**The all hated disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters. I do own the all mighty One so don't steal her! I luv you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"One," a soft, melodic voice called. "One. . One. . ." _

One smiled in her sleep. "One. . . One. . ." Mello stared down at her as he repeatedly called her in a monotone voice. "One. . . One. . ." he was beginning to get quite irritated at her.

_Why won't she wake up? _

One furrowed her eyebrows as an irritated expression washed over her face. The voice was getting annoying now and more monotone than soft. She was actually getting quite ticked. _  
_

_Why wont it shut up?_

Mello frowned. "One, One, One, One, One," he repeated her name over and over still in that annoying monotone voice. "One, One, One, One. . ."

One frowned as the voice became more familiar. It didn't sound like a melodic, woman's voice anymore. It sounded like. . .

"ONE!" Mello yelled which finally got a reaction.

"AH!" One screamed as her fist came up, once again, smacking him in the cheek. She sat there wide eyed as she stared at the ceiling. She then calmed and sat up watching as Mello stood up, face red with anger.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He yelled angrily, removing his hand from his cheek to reveal the mark from her fist.

"You woke her up."

Mello and One stared at the person who said it. That was One's line. One didn't say it though.

They both stared as Near moved the arm on one of his toys as if he didn't say anything. He looked up at them innocently. _He didn't realize what he said? _

"What did you say?" Mello asked staring at him in disbelief.

"That's my line," One stated crossing her arms over her chest with a pout.

"I said that you woke her up," Near stated simply. "You would have said it anyway," he looked at One before going back to his toys.

"Whatever," One sat on the bed 'stretching' as usual before she stood up and went to the bathroom to brush her hair. While brushing her teeth she paused, quickly spitting out the toothpaste and stalking into the room where Mello sat on her bed.

"Well aren't you looking-" Mello didn't finish for One had jumped him, pulling at his hair as he tried pulling away.

"Why the fuck did you wake me up!?" One asked angrily as she pushed his head into her pillow.

"I always-"

"I don't have to go to class anymore!" She yelled shoving his head deeper into her pillow.

"I-" Mello gasped trying to get air. "Can't-" he gasped more as she continued to push her head down. "Brea-"

"Oh," One realized what she was doing and let go of his head. He immediately shot up gasping for air.

"I," he gasped. "Hate. . . You."

"Sorry," she muttered crossing her arms as she sat on her bed watching him gasp on the floor. She smirked. "You look like a fish," she snickered.

"Whatever. . . Raccoon," Mello muttered with a smirk as he started for the door.

"What did you call me!?" One asked standing up with a murderous look in her eye. He always called her that. All because she wore black eyeshadow.

"You heard me!" He called as he ran out the door and started running towards his own dorm.

One skidded out the door as she looked both ways before catching sight of him. She cursed silently before running after him. Some people gave them looks but then dismissed it. They knew this happened so it wasn't really anything new.

"I'm gonna kill 'em," One muttered under her breath as she rounded a corner seeing Mello disappear into a room. She followed close behind him and turned into the room stopping dead in her tracks.

Mello stood in front of her, his eyes wide, while. . . Mina. . . Kissed him.

One stood wide eyed as Mina pressed her lips to Mello's waiting for him to kiss back. She had her eyes shut tight and her hair was down. Mello pushed on her finally coming to his senses and she hesitated before reluctantly pulling away and going back on to flat feet.

"What is it, Mello?" She pouted up at him. "Didn't you like my kiss?" She looked up at him sadly. She was only a mere 5'2"; much shorter than Mello who stood proudly at 5'8".

"What's your problem?" Even One flinched slightly at that. He was so harsh. Yes, she was an annoying brat but he didn't need to tear her heart out. "We're not together. We won't be together so please, just stop obsessing over me!"

"But why!?" She whined, tears obvious in her eyes. "Why can't I have you? It's not like you have a girlfriend!" She cried. _Is that how she viewed it? He didn't have a girlfriend so she could date him? Didn't she realize he has to feel the same about her? _

One pitied the girl slightly. One widen her eyes at the next thing Mello said.

"And what if I did have a girlfriend?" He challenged stating down at the crying girl. "Would you leave me alone?"

"Huh?" She looked up and sniffled while wiping away tears. "I-I suppose," she whimpered. "If you could prove you had a girlfriend and she felt the same towards you. . . I guess I could leave you alone."

"Dude, you have a girlfriend?" One spoke up for the first time, obviously surprising Mello.

He looked at her for a moment, his eyes widening. "Uh, yea," he stumbled over his words trying to come up with something. "Don't play dumb."

"Excuse me?" One asked, ready to hit him. What the hell was he doing calling her dumb again?

"She tries to hide it sometimes," One heard Mello explaining to Mina. _What was he-?_ "Well, you said you wanted to know who my girfriend is right?" He waited until Mina nodded slowly. "One is my girlfriend."

One's eyes widened. _What the fuck was he saying?_ Mina's eyes also widened before looking around the blonde boy to look at the other shocked woman. One tried her best to conceal her shock but was sure she frailed.

One smiled nervously as Mina looked n back at Mello. "Come on, tell me who your actual girlfriend is," she looked between Mello and One.

"I told you who it is," Mello frowned not letting his worry, or fear of One killing him, show.

Mina looked as though she was going to laugh in his face. She coughed to restrain herself. "But you two hate each other. You always insult her a-and then he chases you around t-the orphanage," she stuttered looking at Mello in disbelief.

One also stood wide eyed unable to believe what he was saying. _Why her? Why would he pick her? _

"She's not even pretty!" One's jaw hung open as she stared at the girl who dared to say that while she was in the room. "She's just the ugly emo chick!" She pouted, tears flowing down her face.

_I'm supposed to defend her_. Mello thought before trying his best to find out what to say. He hated her. How was he supposed to act as if he. . . _loved_ her. "One is beautiful!" Mello snapped making Mina look up at him frightened. "Even if she is 'the weird emo chick', she is my girlfriend," he held down a shiver finding his acting to convincing for his liking. He didn't feel this way! "I will not let anyone talk about her that way."

One stared at the back of Mello's head, eyes wide. _D-did he mean that? It seems so real. _She watched as Mina's bottom lip quivered before she sobbed loudly.

"I hope you guys have a long, love filled relationship!" She cried before running out the door, tears streaming down her face ruining her make-up.

Not long after, a very confused looking Matt walked in stating at the two confused. "Uh, what happened?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm dating Mello!" One looked at him frightened.

* * *

**WHAT! Ok, even I didn't see that coming. It kinda just happened. You see what I mean now! It has a mind of its own! Run for your life! Killer book!**

**Nah, I'm just messing with ya. The book couldn't hurt a fly. **

**Ohmigod! I know how I'm starting the next chapter lol! I'm stupid. But awesome. **

**Ok, this took a little while because my iPod kept like, freezing cuz it's a piece of shit and I've dropped it like a zillion times. And then it deleted what I hadn't saved! I could've killed it! Thankfully I remembered most of it but I think how I had it was better. :( sad face. :( but I gots in now so yay! **

**Soooo. . . Favourite! ((Canadian eh! Lol)) Follow! Review! Please! I'm gonna die! I really need you guys to review! I luv hearing what you guys think of the book so please! REVIEW!**

**Thank ya's**

**~Manda**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I'm dating Mello!" One looked at Matt with slightly wide eyes. _What was going on? Why her? Why'd Mello pick her? _

"Congratulations?" Matt looked at one quizzically. _What was she talking about? _

"No!" One yelled. "It's not a good thing!" She couldn't believe it. What was happening? She didn't even completely understand what was going on. She saw Mina and Mello kissing and. . . She doesn't even know what to think.

"Isn't good though?" Matt asked still confused. "I thought it was about time you guys admitted it. I mean-"

"What?" Mello and One both looked at Matt confused yet still on the verge of hitting something.

"Well, um," Matt scratched the back of his head nervously. "You guys are always fighting and stuff but, uh," he paused and swallowed. "It obvious you guys like. . . each. . . other," Matt's voice slowly died down as both One and Mello's expression darkened.

One couldn't believe it. _Is that how everyone saw them? They secretly like each other?_ "Who the fuck would think that?" One asked through gritted teeth.

Matt paled as he looked at the murderous expression on One's face. "D-does it really matter now?" He laughed nervously. "You guys are finally together, right? Who cares what everyone thought?" He went to take a step forward but quickly retreated when he saw One's expression.

_Damn, she's scary_.

"Everyone?" One looked as though she literally could kill someone. "_Everyone_ thought that we. . . _liked_ each other?"

Matt nodded hesitantly as he looked over at Mello who had been silent. If Matt didn't know better, he could've sworn he saw a small blush on Mello's face.

Matt widened his eyes when he saw One jump at him but he quickly held up his hand and yelled, "Maybe it's only one sided!" He shut his eyes waiting for One to hit him but nothing came. He opened one eye and looked at One.

_What?_ "What?" One voiced her thoughts as she looked at Matt confused. She was dumbfounded. She didn't understand. What did he mean one sided?

She knew what he meant, she just didn't want to admit it. She _couldn't_ admit it.

"I said maybe it's-"

"She knows what you said," Mello finally spoke making One pause before turning to look at him.

One looked at him wide eyed. _No! He couldn't possibly feel that way. He hated her. He could never like someone like her. Especially her_. Her expression saddened and she turned away from him. "I have to go," she muttered before walking out of the room.

Mello watched her, panicking inside. _What did he do? Does he go after her? Were they actually dating now? No, he doubted it. Does she think he's a freak? Why the fuck did Matt say that? _

_What just happened?_

* * *

One walked into her room sluggishly. "What just happened?" She asked aloud. She didn't even notice the other occupant of the room sitting on the floor as they usually did.

One looked up from his toys to look at One. _Did she want him to answer that?_ No.

One sighed and slumped onto the bed. "I don't know what to do," she groaned.

"Would you like assistance in solving your problem?" Near spoke up watching her shoot up with a surprised expression.

Her face than returned to the sad, confused expression it had before. "Sorry, Near. I didn't notice you were here."

"I'm used to it," he muttered slightly as he looks back down at his toys. "What's wrong?" He asked looking back up at One with slight concern.

"I'm fine," she grumbled grabbing her iPod and unwrapping the head phones. Near looked at her doubtfully and she noticed. She sighed and set down her iPod. "I don't really know what's wrong," she sighed feeling stupid. "You know, Mina who's always obsessed with Mello?"

"Yes, I am aware," Near nodded with, what One called, his 'oh-so-annoying expressionless face'.

"Well, she kissed Mello," One paused feeling her heart suddenly burn with some kid of rage. She quickly pushed it aside. "He pushed her off and asked why she was always doing that stuff. He told her they would never be together so she should stop obsessing over him and then she asked why they couldn't be together and Mello said he had a girlfriend so she would leave him alone. Mina asked who his girlfriend was and agreed to leave him alone if he could prove he actually had a girlfriend and wasn't just making it up. So I was standing there so confused and asked Mello if he actually had a girlfriend and then he called me dumb," she paused for a moment taking a breath and making a mental note to hit him after for that. "And then he told her _I_ was his girlfriend and Mina got mad and called me an ugly emo chick-"

"Pause," Near held up his hand and One breathed deeply trying to catch her breath. "You are calling her Mina. You usually call her a little brat."

"I'm to mad and confused to call her a brat!" She yelled trying to think everything over again.

"I understand," Near nodded. "And that is not the end if the story, correct?"

One nodded and waited until Near motioned for her to continue. "Then Mina ran away and Matt came in looking really confused. I was confused, too. And then Matt asked what happened and I yelled that I was dating Mello even though I didn't mean it that way and Matt thought I meant we were dating for real. Matt congratulated us and said 'finally! You guys are together'" One tried to imitate Matt with a deep voice then taking a deep breath. "and I asked what he meant and he said that it was oblivious that we liked each other and that that was what people thought. He said that everyone thought that we secretly like each other! I mean, come on!"

"I thought you did," Near looked at her before her expression darkened and he quickly looked down at his toys pretending he never said anything.

"Anyways! He said 'well, maybe it's one sided'. And I know what he meant! But Mello couldn't like me. Why would he like me? Why would anyone like me? And that's another thing!" She exclaimed remembering she forgot something. "When Mina said I was ugly he said. . . He said. . ." One's voice slowly lowered and she paused feeling her stomach turn and her heart skip a beat remembering his words.

_"One is beautiful! I don't care if she's the 'weird emo chick,' she my girlfriend and i wont let anyone talk about he like that."_

"He said. . . I was beautiful," One whispered more to heralded than to Near.

Near sat looking at her. Of course she was beautiful. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen but he would never tell her that. She would think he was weird or something. He knew she probably already thought of him that way but she would never talk to him. Or at least that's what he thought.

"It sounded so real," One whispered looking down at her feet. "But it couldn't have been. No one's thought of me as beautiful before and definitely not Mello. He hates me for God's sake!" She felt angry tears come to her eyes but held them back as she laughed forcefully. She stood up and started towards the bathroom. "I need a shower."

Near watched as One closed the door behind her and waited until he heard the taps running before looking back at his toys. "I think you're beautiful," he stated simply before continuing with playing with his toys.

* * *

**Hey hey hey! Ok I should really stop doing that. You guys are probably scared of me. I sorry. :( **

**anyways. . . Not much to say except. . . Follow! Favourite! And most definitely REVIEW! **

**Thank ya's :D**

**~Manda**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Ill explain later. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or it's characters. I do, however, own One and I wuv her so much! You steal her; I steal your life! Jk, but seriously. **

**Chapter 7**

"Sorry," Matt muttered as he sat on his bed, ds in hand.

"It doesn't matter," Mello leaned against the wall as he popped a bubble from his gum. _Now what? Did One hate him? Did she think he was a freak for liking her? Why did she seem so angry? _

"I didn't mean to say that," Matt said as he continued to hit buttons rapidly. He didn't know if Mello actually liked her. It was just the look on his face. . .

"She's always hated me so I guess this just gives her another reason to," Mello sighed.

"Do you like her?" Matt asked not looking up from his game.

"I don't know," Mello looked at the floor with his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth in a firm line. "I've always hated her. She's so annoying and she's always yelling at me and hitting me,"

_Why was he telling Matt this? _He didn't care he just needed to sort everything out.

"Are you sure you hated her?" Matt asked still looking down at his controller.

"Well, yea," Mello looked at him like it was obvious. "She was always annoying and would always get in the way. Plus she was the one who pushed me down another spot. She makes me work twice as hard as I did before she came just to get that number one spot and she just lazes around and does nothing. I hate how she can be number one so easily!" Mello sighed. He hated her.

"You didn't just not know how to talk to her?" Matt pushed another button before looking up and staring at Mello. "Didn't know how to make her your friend? To make her like you?"

"Shut up," Mello muttered crossing his arms. "I could care less if she liked me. She can go get a boyfriend for all I care!" Mello furrowed his eyebrows when an. . . unknown feeling explod in his chest. Why did he feel so. . . Angry? _Yes_. He felt angry at the thought of someone else touching One. Being with One.

"So you'd be fine if Near asked her out?" Matt asked knowing Near felt something for her even if Near didn't know himself.

There it was again. That feeling of anger. Of. . . jealousy? "Why the fuck would Near ask her out!?" Mello snapped a little to angrily. He coughed and swallowed trying to compose himself.

"I don't know," Matt shrugged feeling a smirk creep into his lips. "Maybe he likes her. Maybe she'll even say yes."

"One wouldn't like a loser like him!" Mello said through gritted teeth. He took a deep breath once again.

"So you would care?"

"No, I wouldn't," Mello suddenly became very serious. "She can do whatever she wants. I'm not her boyfriend."

"But aren't you?" Matt smirked as Mello's eyes hardened. "You told Mina that. How is she gonna believe you if you don't act like it for at least a week? Actually, more like a month."

"We'll just say we broke up," Mello huffed, glaring at Matt.

"Then Mina will come running back to you like a moth with light," Matt pointed out making Mello frown. "You have to convince her for a while then when you guys 'break up,' you won't have to tell her."

"Whatever!" Mello growled hating what he had to do. "I'll talk to One later about it. I don't think she really wants to talk to me," Mello frowned thinking of what One will say. . . Or if she will say anything.

* * *

Mello stared down at One in disbelief. One curled up in her bed, a peacful look on her face.

"She's sleeping?" Mello asked as he looked back at Near. He quickly turned back to One for he felt a great hatred when he looked at Near. "Again?"

"She came in here looking quite upset," Near explained making Mello flinch knowing he was the cause. Usually he'd be fine with it but now. . . "She said she needed a shower and when she was done she came out and fell asleep."

"I see," Mello muttered as he stared at One, thinking of what he should do. Wake her up, or leave. Mello loomed over One. "One, One, One, One," he repeated looking at her intensely.

Near looked at him oddly. _He sounds like a broken record. _Near looked down. Knowing what was going to be the outcome of this nonsense, he began to play with his toys again.

Mello continued to repeat One's name over and over and over. Finally, One's eyes scrunched in annoyance, signalling that she was awakening.

"Mello?" She said in a sleepy voice that sounded calm. This made Mello very scared. One is never calm and especially not when she is awoken like that. "Mello," she repeated as she began to sit up.

"Uh, y-yeah?" Mello looked down at her frightened as she sat up and swung her legs over the bed side.

She was looking down which made her hair fall in her face. "_What _are you doing?" Ah asked menacingly making Mello gulp.

"I, ah, needed to talk to you," he took a cautious step back from her afraid she'll lash out any minute now.

"About?" She asked looking up with a murderous look on her face.

"W-w-what happened earlier," he gulped taking another step back. He froze when he saw her facial expression change. Now it seemed to dawn in her what happened.

"Oh," is all she said before looking back down. "What about it?"

"It's just that, I told Mina we were dating. . ."he trailed off hoping he didn't have to say it.

"So, we'll just say we broke up. It wasn't working," she said just as Mello had to Matt not two hours earlier.

"That's what I told Matt but he says she won't believe it unless we," he paused, taking another step back just in case. "Unless we pretend to date." Mello held up his hands defensively, thinking One attacked him for having such a stupid plan.

One just sat there continuing to look down at her feet. "How long did he say we had to do it?"

"Huh?" Mello put his hands down and looked at her. "Well, at first I thought he just meant like a week-"

"How long?" She looked up at him angrily. She did not want to do this. She's never had a boyfriend. She doesn't know how to act. And she has to pretend with Mello of all people!

He suddenly became serious and stared at her intensely. "A month."

Mello yelled in both surprise and pain as One's fist connected with his face, knocking him down and making a large red mark appear in his cheek. Mello was about to ask what the fuck she was doing but she beat him to it.

"What the fuck do you mean a MONTH!?" She roared looking down at him angrily. Near watched from behind with a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

"That's what Matt said!" Mello yelled back.

One let out an angry yell before looking back down at Mello. "Whatever! But trust me, once a month is over, we're over!" And with that she stomped out of the room and down the hall, heading to outside to clear her head.

* * *

**Ok, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I've had the first part if this down for like a month but I just finished the second part cuz I've been having some problems. if you guys don't care, you can skip this next part and just review and shit. **

**Well, I have depression and I'm pretty sure I am bipolar. Well, I've been really depressed lately and I seriously just haven't been doing anything. I could hardly rp on Instagram for a couple weeks so don't feel like I was just ignoring you guys. Well, I wasn't ignoring ig either but. . . I just wasn't going on and shit. So that's why I haven't updated. I'm sorry for this little (rant?) sorta thing. Ill try to write more but no greatness for I am still kinda depressed. **

**Anyways! FOLOW! FAVOURITE! and last but most definitely not least, REVIEW! **

**thank ya's **

**~Manda**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo! Manda here! I want warn in advance that if the story starts to get depressing with One I'm sorry. I don't think it's like that in this chapter but if One ever starts seeming really depressed I'm sorry. I tend to write how I feel. . . **

**Anyways! I talk to one of my readers! We were just talking on kik and then try mentioned that they were reading Death Note fanfics. I was like 'oh, cool,' and then they said that they were reading One. I was like '*mini heartattcack!*' I couldn't believe it. I was not expecting that. **

**Oh yea and if anyone's into roleplaying or just want to talk to me or see what I look like, my instagram is i_am_roleplay. And if you just want to talk or need some help with anything you can kik me at Xi_am_meX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any if its characters. I do own the plot of this fanfic along with One so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't steal her. **

***Sorry that was so long. I'm talkative online. ONWARDS!***

* * *

**Chapter 8**

One stood with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. She was very upset today and what was happening front of her was definitely not helping with her mood.

"So, you guys really are dating~" Mina whined as tears streamed down her face comically.

One's eye twitched as she once again became aware of Mello's arm which was wrapped around her waist. She was definitely going to _kill_ Matt when this was over with. Then she was going to beat the shit out of Mello for going along with what he said.

"Yep," Mello looked down at her with a bored expression. "Will ya leave us alone now?" He asked, getting a little scared that One was going to lose it and rip his hand off.

Mina looked down, sniffling sadly. She wiped away her tears and looked back up at Mello completely ignoring the angry girl in his arms. "On one condition."

"What now you stupid little-" Mello clamped a hand over One's mouth which earned a deadly glare.

Mello saw Mina looking at One oddly and smiled nervously at her. "She's not in the greatest mood today," Mello yelped as teeth came down on his finger. He glared at One as he held his pulsing finger.

"What's the condition?" One asked through clenched teeth and gave Mina the deadliest glare she could muster.

"We'll double date," Mina said, smiling slightly.

"What?!" One exploded as she tried to leap towards the small female. Mello quickly got hold of her arms and held her back.

_I have to actually go on a date with him!_ One screamed at herself. She definitely wasn't happy now.

"You and Mello will go on a date with me and someone else," Mina smiled but then widened her eyes when One tried to hit her again.

"Who the hell are you gonna bring?" One asked still in Mello's arms with an angry look on her face.

"I don't know," she shrugged nonchalantly and giggled. "That's your choice. Bring someone for me."

One and Mello both looked at her oddly but then evil smiles spread across their faces. They were going to get their revenge.

* * *

"Huh? Sorry wasn't listening. Trying to defeat the Boss," Matt said in a monotone voice as he continued to hit buttons rapidly, eyes locked in the screen of the tv in his room. He was playing some game on the Xbox that One didn't recognize. _Must be new. _

"Here, I'll come really close so you can hear me better," One walked towards where he sat on the floor and sat beside him. She put her lips by his ear making him shiver slightly.

Mello looked at her from the bed feeling that burning in his chest. He felt like ripping Matt away from her and beating the shit out of him. Even if she was the one going close to him he still felt anger towards Matt.

One smirked as she whispered in his ear. "I said, you're going on a date with me," she leaned away from him and stood up.

Matt was frozen. His character on the tv died and he didn't even notice. He was really shocked.

Mello knew what One was doing but still he wished she could have done it a different way.

One stood smiling down at Matt evily. He looked up at her with wide eyes. "W-what?"

One laughed as she noticed the small blush in his cheeks. "Awe! You're blushing Matt!" She smirked at him. "You're going on a date with me. . . and Mello," she smirked.

Matts face turned from scared and embarrassed to confused. "Wha-"

"Oh! And, last but not least," One paused for dramatic effect which made Mello smirk at her and then at Matt. Matt looked scared now. _What were they doing? _"Mina!"_  
_

Matt paled instantly as One said the name. As she said it she used Mina's annoying voice which made it worse.

"What? Why?" Matt asked looking between One and Mello. They both were smirking evilly at him. _Yep, they're perfect for each other. _

"Mina asked for us to go on a double date with her," Mello held up his hand as Matt opened his mouth to ask 'why him?'. "She also said we had to pick out her date so we thought-"

"What poor sucker would want to date her?" One smirked. "Then we thought of you! I mean, you're single, all you do is play video games and go to school; plus, you're already at Wammy's so it's not like she doesn't know who you are," One continued to count each reason on her fingers.

"Pick someone else! What about Near?" Matt looked at them thinking of the annoying girl hanging off of him all night. He shivered. He did NOT want that to happen.

"Near's too socially awkward," Mello sneered at the sound of his name.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to see him pass out on his first date," One added thinking of the poor boy.

"Um," Matt tried to think of an excuse of why he wouldn't have to go. "I have school! I can't go on a date." _Especially not with her!_

"We'll have it after school. There, problem fixed," Mello shrugged.

"You got us in this! If I'm going down, I'm dragging you with me!" One yelled at him obviously unhappy about the fact that she had to actually go on a date with Mello.

"Fine!" Matt exclaimed back. "I'll go," _Why did he say that? Shit! Shit! Shit, shit, shit!_

He doesn't want to go on a date with that annoying girl!

* * *

One looked across the table which she was sitting at and smirked. She was actually enjoying this date more than she thought she would.

Mina sat across from her with tears streaming down her face comically as she sat beside Matt. Matt also didn't seem very happy to be here. If he was, One and Mello wouldn't have been satisfied.

"I can't believe it's true~!" Mina whined looking down. She still didn't want to believe that Mello was dating One. Heck, One didn't want to believe Mello was 'dating' One.

They had ordered their food a short time ago and now they were waiting for it to arrive. Mello wanted to just leave without eating. This girl was getting on his nerves.

"So, now that we've gone on this date with you, will you leave me- us alone?" Mello asked trying his hardest not to glare at the girl.

Mina furrowed her eyebrows before looking out the window she was sitting next to. "Hey! Look! There's a cute little doggy in that car over there!" She exclaimed pointing out the window like a child.

Mello and One looked at each other for a moment and then at Mina. "You didn't answer our-" One was cut off as she saw the waitress walk up to them with plates of food.

"Your food," she smiled and passed out the food to the person who ordered it. When she finished she bowed slightly and smiled. "Have a good meal."

One looked at her as she turned and left before turning to look at Mina. She was going to protest to her again but first she had to try not to laugh.

Mina sat turned towards Matt with a fork to his mouth. "Come on, open up," she smiled as Matt stared at her with frightened eyes.

Mello and One both broke out in loud laughter as they looked at Matt's face. It was priceless. He looked so scared but yet it was hilarious. Mina pouted as she tried to force the fork of pasta into his mouth.

"Come. . . On," she grunted pushing on it. "Just open your mouth!"

"Yea, Matt," One laughed. "Just open up and let your date feed you," she laughed even louder when Matt shook his head frantically.

He finally gave up and allowed the fork to go in his mouth. As Mina picked up another fork full he shook his hands frantically and stuttered out that he was full.

"Fine," she pouted and put the fork in her mouth and chewed on the pasta angrily. Then she smiled evilly as she looked between Mello and One who were eating their food peacefully.

One looked at Mina and narrowed her eyes. _What was she thinking about?_

"You guys should feed each other!" She exclaimed.

One spit out the water she had been drinking all over Matt who had cursed at her afterwards. Meanwhile, Mello choked on the fry he had accidentally swallowed whole. He sat coughing and hitting his chest try to get it out of his throat. Finally One smacked him in the back super hard and the fry came out makin everyone look away in disgust.

"What did you say?" One asked after everyone was done choking and cursing.

"Mello," Mina looked at Mello as if One didn't even exist which made One's blood boil. "Are you ok?" She asked looking at Mello dramaticly.

"I'm fine. Now what did you say?" He asked glaring at her as he took a drink to get the gross taste out of his mouth.

"I said that you should feed One," Mina smiled innocently.

"Why in the hell would I-"

"Because she's your girlfriend," she smirked. "Unless you're faking the relationship. I mean, that's what couples do."

Mello turned to look at One who was glaring at Mina intensely. "Mina," Mello started about to tell her no.

"Come on, Mello," A somewhat familiar voice came from beside him. The voice was there but the tone seemed much sweeter than what he usually hears. "It's what couples do. And we _are_ a couple," One smiled although it wasn't a real smile. Mello could tell because of the murderous look in her eyes.

_She was _not_ happy. _

"Uh, are ya sure?" Mello looked at her. He didn't want to do it. First of all, it was weird considering they hate each other; second of all, it looked like she would try to bite off his hand if he tried to feed her.

"I'm sure now do it. You want her to leave you- us alone, don't you?" She narrowed her eyes dangerously making Mina look at her questionably before shrugging it off.

"Fine," Mello looked at a fry on his plate and picked it up. He looked at One before slowly inching the fry closer to her mouth. She sat waiting, feeling very angry at the moment. Finally the fry made it to her mouth and she closed her mouth around it.

She took a bite as her eyes locked with Mello's. _What was this feeling? _She didn't like it. Or. . . Maybe she did. She wasn't sure but somehow she found herself getting lost in his eyes.

Suddenly a small whimper came from across the table and Mello and One both looked to see Mina once again crying comically. She swiped her eyes and sniffles a bit more.

"Now- Now I k-know its t-true~" Mina cried. One looked at her oddly as Mello did the same. "I've seen that look before."

"what do you mean 'that look'?" Mello snapped at her quite confused.

"The way you guys looked at each other. You really do love each other," Mina sniffled but the smiled as she got out of the booth. She bowed before saying, "I will leave you guys alone now. I realize I have no chance with someone who's in love and has that love returned."

Mello and One both looked behind them as they saw Mina run out of the restaurant. When they turned back they saw Matt come back from the bathroom which he had left to clean up in.

"What'd I miss?" He asked as he saw both of them looking quite surprised and something he never thought he'd see. Both Mello and One were quiet.

* * *

**Done! . . . Chapter 8 . . . FYI this is going to be long cuz right now how I have this 'operation get Mina to leave Mello alone' thing. . . It's just something that happened. This is not the plot of the book. Don't worry I'll try to follow the story of Death Note to the best of my ability. I don't exactly know everything so ill do some research. -_- I hate research. **

**Anyways! Sorry I didn't post this earlier. I really have no excuse except that in depressed and tired and just plain too lazy to write it. **

**Well, please FAVOURITE! FOLLOW! And last but not least. . . REVIEW! Please? Pwetty pwease? Please with a cherry on top? I love reviews. Yet help me try to improve. . . **

**Thank ya's **

**~Manda**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters or plot. I own One so don't steal her or my story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"What'd I miss?" Matt repeated looking at the two oddly. _Everything happens when he wasn't in the room. _

Mello opened his mouth to explain but One beat him to it. Although, explaining isn't what she did.

One stood up, taking out a ten dollar bill and setting on the table. "Nothing," she said robotically. "Use this for pay. I'm going back to Whammy's," she stated before turning from the booth and walking out with her head down.

Matt looked after her just as Mello did before looking at the other male. "Seriously, what happened?" He was now very serious. One didn't act like that. One wasn't _quiet_. And she _definitely_ wasn't _shy_.

Mello sighed and shook his head. _What did I do now?_ _I keep making her do that_. But. . . What did she feel that made her do that?

* * *

The door to Near's room slammed which made him look up. He saw One walking sluggishly which confused him. He looked to the clock on his bedside table and sure enough it was only 7:51.

"Greetings, One," he greeted as she walked over to her bed. Her head snapped up once again making it seem as though she had not know he was there. Her eyebrows furrowed before she walked towards Near, who sat on the floor, and sat down in front of him.

"Hey," she said almost with a sad tone. Near dropped his dice making it spin on a corner.

"Did the date go well?" Yes, Near knew of the date between One and Mello. He also knew about Matt being forced to go on one with Mina. To his surprise he felt a weird feeling in his chest when One had announced that she was going on a date with Mello.

"I don't know," One shrugged. She wasn't lying. She's never been on a date before although she was pretty sure that wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Would you be able to inform me on what happened?" Near asked hoping he could understand what brought this sad/confused look to her face.

"No, I'm not even sure what exactly happened." She said looking down at her hands. What did happen? Why did she come rushing to her room? Mina's delusional. One had no idea what she was talking about._ The way they looked at each other?_ What does that have to do with anything? One didn't actually like Mello. No way in hell!

Near watched One trying to find something in her actions that could show how she truly felt; if he could find out what happened. He watched as she looked at her hands obviously deep in thought. She brought her hand to her mouth and touched her lips softly._ Did- Did Mello kiss her?_

Of course not! Mello wouldn't have kissed her on a double date with Mina and definitely not with Matt there. Unless. . . unless made them kiss to convince her. Would One let it get that far? Would she actually let Mello kiss her when she knows he may very well actually feel something for her?

_Why does this bother me anyways? _Near thought to himself. It's not like there was any reason for Near to even be involved except for the fact that him and One were roommates. But even then, she didn't need to tell him about this. And why was he thinking about it so much. It was as if he had feelings for the girl.

"Mina believes it now," One said shrugging slightly and snapping near from his thoughts. "She's going to leave us alone. Mello! I mean, she's going to leave Mello alone now. Mello," she smiled nervously but her smile soon faded and she looked down at her hands in her lap again.

Near nodded in understanding. "Well, that is good. That's what you wanted, right?" He asked cocking his head to the side curiously.

"Well, yea," She sighed in frustration. "I just don't know anything right now. I don't deserve the title of the number one successor of L," Her face feel along with Nears. It's been almost two years now since L's death. They were too young to take over for him yet. They couldn't do anything but watch as Kira slowly took over. "I just don't want this anymore. I want to be a normal teenager."

"We both know that can't happen," Near said in his monotone as he looked at One's sad expression. "Neither of us can ever be a normal teenager; not Mello or Matt either. We were abandoned as children and we happen to have great talents. How could we ever be normal?" Near finished more talking to himself that One.

"Mina said, 'it's true. I can tell by the way you look at each other. You're in love and the feeling is returned.'" One explained remembering that night. "That's what she said to Mello."

Near nodded with the same emotionless face even though inside he felt like she had ripped out his heart and stomped on it. Why did he feel this way? He'd never felt this before. "So you do love him?" he asked secretly wishing the answer was no although it was for unknown reasons and without his knowledge.

"NO!" One yelled, her eyes widening with a sort of frightened look on them. "I mean, I don't think I do. I hate him. He's annoying, always getting in my way. Why would I like him?" She made a disgusted face forcing the feeling of maybe down deep inside. Maybe she did like him. . .

_No, shut up! No 'maybes'. I definitely don't like him. _ One continued to push down the maybe's, not wanting to listen to them or think them. She didn't like him. No 'maybe's' about it.

* * *

**So fucking sorry! I have no excuse. Honestly, I was to lazy to write anything and I couldn't really think whenever I tried. But guess what? I HAVE A LAPTOP NOW! No more dinky little stupid iPod that fucks up my words. Plus it is so much easier to type on the laptop then the iPod. Much more comfortable.  
**

**I'm gonna cut this authors note short and just say this: FAVOURITE! FOLLOW! and. . . last but not least PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear what you guys have to say and how to improve as long as it constructive and not just being a bitch because trust me. I can be a fucking bitch right back, bitch. Anyways. . . **

**thank ya's **

**~ Manda**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters. I do own One and I would appreciate it you did not take her without my permission.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Mello walked down the hallway of the school with a bored expression. He sneered at the occasional person who bumped into him or tried to talk to him. A normal day at Wammy's. Well, it would've been like a normal day before One came to Wammy's. Ever since that stupid double date last Friday, Mello hadn't seen One in the halls or in class. He didn't want to go to her dorm and seem like some clingy desperate guy. Yet, Mello didn't know that's all One was wishing for.

* * *

"Ugh!" One gripped her hair and pulled at it angrily as she sat at the desk in her shared dorm. Near had went to the library to study there for the big test was coming. The test to determine who is the top 4 successors. The biggest test that happens twice a year here at Wammy's. Everyone studies when they can. Most finding time between and after classes while also trying to keep up with homework.

The biggest test and One could not concentrate at all. This angered her_._ . . _a lot. _"Why can't I just concentrate and study?" She asked, growling slightly as she looked out the window in front of the desk.

She knew very well why she couldn't concentrate and that pissed her off even more. All that was happening in her head was all because of one stupid blonde with major anger issues. She wished he would just come to her dorm. He didn't even need to talk to her. He could come to beat on Near; she would stop him but then at least she could try to talk to him about what happened. He could come yell at her to wake her up; throw fucking water on her, she didn't care.

That's when she saw him. That blonde bastard was outside walking right by her window. She wanted to bang on it to get his attention but then again she didn't. She wanted to talk to him to straighten everything out but she didn't. She wished she was a normal teenage girl and didn't have to deal with all these complications.

"Ugh! Fuck it!" One exclaimed as she threw her hands up and stood from the chair. She looked outside her window again and sure enough he was there walking by again. "Is he fucking teasing me?" She growled looking out the window like she would smash it.

Instead she stormed out her room slamming the door behind her and stomping down the hall until she found a door to outside. She looked around before huffing angrily as she spotted him. Leaning against the wall by her window was the coward. She stomped up to him and crossed her arms angrily.

"Hey, One," Mello nodded his head in a greeting. _Was he fucking serious? Acting as if nothing happened?_

"Hey?" She looked at him with a deadpan expression. This earned a confused look from Mello.

"Uh, yea," He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Isn't that what people say when they see each other? You know, like hello, or hi?" He was much confused with her attitude. He was glad she had noticed him, though, and came out. It saved him the trouble of having to go to her room with some stupid excuse.

"Okay, why the fuck are you pacing outside my window?" She asked getting straight to the point. She tapped a finger on her arm and awaited an answer.

"Oh, ah, this is your window?" Mello mentally face-palmed. That was the best he could come up with? How lame. He sounded so stupid and now he knew it was only going to get worse. He was already embarrassed which was very rare and now he knew he was going to start rambling and sound even more stupid.

"Uh, yea," One was now very annoyed and becoming furious. She narrowed her eyes at him skeptically and waited for him to say something; anything. She hated silence, especially awkward silence.

"Oh, uh," Mello rubbed the back of his head as he tried his best to avoid One's murderous glare. He gulped, knowing he was in deep shit if he didn't say something. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, bracing himself for what would come next. "I wanted to talk about what happened last Friday!" he exclaimed squeezing his eyes shut, preparing for One to yell at him or smack him saying there's nothing to talk about.

"Yea, me too," One's voice came quiet from in front of him. This made Mello open his eyes and look at her to make sure it was still One. Sure enough, there was One with her head down making her black hair fall in her eyes. Mello widened his eyes at this. This was new. One was not quiet and she did not put her head down.

He looked down at her with a soft look as he slowly reached out a hand. He touched her hair and was about to push it behind her ear when her head snapped up with a stern look. She didn't seem to notice his actions for she continued talking. "I just wanted to say," She paused, biting her lip slightly, "there's nothing going on between us. I realize you don't actually like me and it was all an act for Mina."

"One," Mello looked down with slightly widened eyes. She looked almost sad and that worried him. _Why would One be sad? _Mello's never seen her sad before, not even when she first came here or when the other girls picked on her. Never did he see her like she is now.

"I understand, none of it was real. But that's okay because," she stopped, looking at her feet for a moment, "I don't feel anything either. It was an act put on successfully by both actors." One smiled sadly up at Mello.

"One." That's it. This was freaking Mello out. She seemed sad and now she's faking a smile. Mello's never even seen her give a genuine smile. Only sly, evil ones which always meant she was planing something or she had already did something.

"I think you can tell Mina that we broke up now. If she ever asks, that is," One looked back down before turning to leave and go back to try to study.

"One," Mello spoke as if he had lost his voice. It was barely audible. He wanted to tell her more. He wanted to grab her arm and pull her back. He wanted yell at her that he loved her; to pull her into a hug and kiss her forehead like he's seen so many other couples do.

But he didn't. He just stood and watched her walk away. His first love... and his last.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhh! Sorry I didn't post this. I started writing this chapter right after I was done my last one and the one for_ The Choice_. Obviously, it didn't get done until now. I've been busy and... some other personal stuff that i dont want to waste your guys's time with. If anyone does care just PM me.**

** Well it's up now and i should have either another chapter for this or The Choice up very soon. Hope you guys enjoyed and don't worry, this isn't the end. No where near. I haven't even begun on the main plot yet. **

**Anyways... as always, please FAVOURITE! FOLLOW! and most important, leave a REVIEW! :D**

**Thank ya's**

**~Manda**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters. I do own the short tempered One though. Sorry. I know she's awesome but you cant have her... anyway...**

**Chapter 11**

_"I just wanted to say... there's nothing going on between us. I realize you don't actually like me and it was all an act for Mina. I understand... none of it was real. But that's okay because...____ I don't feel anything either._ It was an act put on successfully by both actors. I think you can tell Mina that we broke up now. If she ever asks, that is."  


One's words rang throughout Mello's head repeatedly. _"T__here's nothing going on between us." _That was true yet it stung deep in Mello's heart. He hated admitting his emotions. especially the weak one's such as cowardliness, kindness... love. "_none of it was real." _It was. It was real to him; or at least he wished it was real._ "____I don't feel anything either." _How he wished she hadn't said it. It felt as if she threw her hand into his chest only to grasp his heart and then rip it out. ___  
_

"What are you thinking?" Mello asked himself aloud and then mentally slapped himself.

"What was that, M?" the Language Arts teacher asked from the front of the class. Mello was so deep in thought he forgot he was in class. Everyone was now staring at him, some snickering while others were simply trying to see what was happening behind them. This earned a glare from Mello to every other student, daring them to say something; to laugh.

"Nothing," Mello sneered. "I don't know what I was thinking," He finished and glared at the teacher until he went back to lecturing. Mello really didn't know what he was thinking. Why does he care about this? Why does he care what One thinks of him? Why did it pain him so much hearing that. It had been only a day since the encounter but Mello hadn't seen or heard of One anywhere. Although he didn't dare go to her room. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit afraid to face her right now. This pissed him off quite a bit.

Mello shook his head and tried to pay attention to class. The big test was coming up, after all, and he know needed to try twice as hard to get that number one spot.

* * *

"You told me think about it, well I did, Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore, I'm tired of begging for the things that I want, I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor," Vic Fuentes sang in One's ear as King For A Day played on her iPod at full blast. She was drowning out the world with her earphones in, eyes closed. and body relaxed. She need something -anything- to keep her from thinking of what she had done the day before.

It didn't work very well. Millions of thoughts crossed her mind constantly. What did she do? Why did she feel so bad for doing it? Why did she feel like telling Mello it was all lie? What she said was true. They weren't together; nothing special. She was sure that none of the stuff Mello did was real. It was all well thought out acting. So why did it hurt her to think that Mello felt nothing towards her? Why did it hurt to know it was an act; nothing was real?

From the other side of the room, Near sat playing with a toy robot and watching One. She hadn't noticed for quite a while, but then again she had her eyes shut and music blaring. He had been able to hear her music for the past hour and a half. She turned on her music after she had gotten up, changed into sweats and a grey t-shirt, and tied her hair into a high ponytail. Her hair was already fairly straight so she didn't have to do anything with her hair, although Near doubted she would've done anything after all.

She seemed so... dead. Near was fairly aware of what had happened after hearing from Matt what he was able to force out of Mello which wasn't much. Matt had suggested a rather odd thing while he was telling Near about this that Near had shrugged off at first. It was now pecking at his brain rapidly making him wonder "what if?".

_"Make your move now while One's defenses are done and vulnerable," _is how Matt had put it at the time. Near did not understand at first, being the stupid boy when it came to love and all.

He now understood what Matt had meant. Matt must have thought Near felt an attraction to One even though Near had not noticed himself before. He was now wondering if what he felt towards her was a sort of attraction. How would he "make his move"? Would be rude to try and ask her out at such time? Near was fairly clueless when it came to love but he was quite sure what he saw between Mello and One was it; when they weren't fighting and screaming at each other, of course.

But whenever Near saw this between the two he felt something. He felt as though he wished One was looking at him that way and not Mello. Did this mean he like the girl? Did he have a "crush" on her? He still wasn't sure but he could tell she was not feeling well lately and that worried him slightly, although it did not show. He was worried, for the successor test was coming soon and One hadn't been able to study at all. Even Near needed a small amount of time to study, especially this year with the new competition. Near wondered, how this successor test would be different then the others?

* * *

**Hey! Hey! Hey! it's fat albert! **

**...**

**sorry... had to do that. SOOO here's the eleventh chapter. I may have a little break from writing my fanfics just because exams are like a week from now so i need to study plus the depression like I've said in other chapters. If i am going to write anything, it is going to be my book on FictionPress. If you wanna check it out, it is called The Demon Inside and i have the same username as on here.**

**Anyways... please do as i say and FAVOURITE! FOLLOW! and most importantly... ... ... REVIEW! i like review because then i can fix stuff or i can know what you all think. So please do those three or at least one of the three... please... ... ... ...**

**thank ya's**

**~Manda**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. I own One and the plot of this FanFiction. I also own an annoyance which grows with each disclaimer I type...**

**Chapter 12**

"One," Near looked down at his toys as the name slipped from his mouth. "I know, you most l likely cant hear me but..." he paused unsure of how he was to say what was on his mind at the moment.

One sat with her headphones still blasting music. She was now listening to _The Boy Who Could Fly_. She had been sitting on her bed ever since she had gotten dressed two hours ago. She didn't want to do anything. She couldn't do anything. She was an empty shell with only words echoing inside. What Near had not noticed was only one ear bud was in her ear, the other hanging loosely around her ear.

"I heard a somewhat of what had happened and I realize this may be hard to believe but I am worried for you." Near continued, feeling his cheeks turn a slight pink before reminding himself she couldn't hear.

One furrowed her eyebrows as she kept her eyes closed and listened to Nears words. It was a bit hard considering there was still music in her ears and the ear without an ear bud was to the side that Near could not see.

"As you probably know, the big tests are coming up. I've noticed you haven't been able to study much and I realize you are the top successor and all but... I still believe you should put in at least a little study time," Near glanced up at One and then back down at his toys.

_What was he doing? Why was he saying this? Was he lecturing her?_ This would have normally angered One but she couldn't find the energy to feel that anger. Instead she slid down onto her back, continuing to listen to her white haired roommate.

"I am just saying this because," Near paused wondering if he should still say it. He already felt ridiculous. He was practically talking to himself. He might as well be in front of a mirror practicing. "One, I was wondering if you would like to study with me sometime." Near felt it again. His face was becoming hot and he could tell he must have been blushing._ That sounded really lame out loud. Did he really take that long just to say that?_ Even if One could hear him, she probably would have laughed and Near would've died of embarrassment.

One shifted in her bed, flipping onto her side so her back was facing Near. _What was he saying? Was that some kind of sick joke?_ Although these questions rang through One's head all she could do was blush madly.

Near sighed looking at One. He knew she couldn't hear him but he was still saddened. He knew he was never going to be able to say it to her face. That studying wont happen and he wont be able to 'make his move'

* * *

"Mnn," a moan rang through the dorm room. One sat up, stretching and moaning sleepily. She had fallen asleep listening to her music again. She stood up lazily and walked to the bathroom. She noticed Near was not where he had been when she had succumbed to slumber. Actually, he wasn't even in the dorm. She shrugged and continued into the bathroom. She redid her ponytail and placed a small amount of coverup and mascara on. She didn't care that much about her appearance but she at least didn't want the dark bags under her eyes so visible.

She walked back out of the bathroom deciding sweats and the grey t-shirt were fine for walking around the school. She sighed and opened the door and walked out into the hall. She was hungry and bored of listening to music so she was going to go for a walk. She figured she wouldn't' run into anyone (Mello, Matt, Near) considering most of Wammys was in classes at the moment.

She immediately walked to the kitchen, finding it completely empty of people. The cooks weren't even there to prepare a meal. One shrugged and went into the fridge, taking out two large oranges like normal. She paused looking at the oranges and that at her self. She slowly put one orange back before closing the fridge and going to a table to eat her small snack/breakfast.

Why did she do that? She knew she would be fine having two but something came over her. Like a small voice in the back of her mind whispering to her. She peeled her orange and fought the urge to also throw this one away. She ate the orange before standing, throwing out the peel and leaving the kitchen instantly.

One slowly walked through the halls boredly until she noticed someone. A particular white haired albino kid was sitting in the library with books spread around him. A pale finger twirled in his white hair as he stared intently at the book. One sighed and smirked slightly before walking into the library and approaching the boy.

"Near," One greeted as she stood beside him. The boy looked up surprised at her presence. He suddenly looked back down, hiding the blush that had crept onto his face. This confused One, who had not seen his blush, and mad her raise an eyebrow at the younger boy curiously.

"Hello, One. Pleasure to see you out of the dorm," Near greeted in his regular, emotionless voice. He went back to reading the book to study. He didn't want to look at her. She hadn't heard him before but he was still embarrassed by it.

"What are you doing? Studying?" One asked leaning over his shoulder to see what he was reading. She was really close and Near was aware of that. He could feel her hot breath on his hands which held the book. He could feel her body heat through his white pajamas where her skin touched him.

"Y-yea," Near couldn't help but stutter. She was so close. Her hand beside his. He could easily intertwine his fingers with hers. But what if she pulled away? What if she looked at him with disgust? What if she ran away? He didn't want any of that.

"Why?" One asked quizzically. Did she not realize the big test is coming? Near wondered. What she said next caught him off guard, making his face go bright red. "I thought we were going to study together?" She smiled sitting beside him.

Near looked at her, hiding his blush as best he could. "W-what?"

"That is what you said, right? This morning? You said you were worried so you wanted to make sure I studied. Then you asked if I would like to study with you," One smiled at Near slyly. She knew he would react funny but nothing like this.

Near's blush deepened before he quickly looked back at the paper. "Yes, I suppose i did ask that."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I hadn't updated. I had exams so I was studying and I had my last exam yesterday. :D yay!**

**Anyways... I'm back. I'll try to update often although I am a very lazy, forgetful person. But if you guys leave me lots of nice review I'll probably update quicker. So you know what to do. I'm going to be getting into the more, depressing state of One along with the beginning of some OnexNear action. So... I look forward to it and if you dont like that stuff just dont read it... or do... please do... I'd really appreciate it...**

**So... FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, and please, oh, pretty please REVIEW!**

**Thank ya's **

**~Manda**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: no owning of anything but One and the plot of this fanfiction. Must i say any more?**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Thanks for allowing me to study with you, Near," One thanked her friend as she stood up and stretched. "I think we should do this again tomorrow. You know, make sure I stay ahead," She snickered, winking teasingly at the albino.

Near blushed at the wink and looked away. He knew it was only a playful wink and nothing more but it made his heart skip a beat. "Yes, I agree. Although, the second part seems a little off. I still have a good chance of claiming the title once again." he stated, a slight smile tugging on his lips.

"Whatever," One laughed. "If you can beat me, you can have the title and keep it. I don't even want to be L's successor," She sighed annoyed with the stupid-ness of it all.

"I understand. You don't enjoy being so intelligent, do you?" One nodded at this mumbling a small 'yea'. "That really pisses Mello off," Near would have slapped a hand over his mouth if that was his type of personality._ Why did he bring him up?_

"Yea, it does," One muttered, an almost sad tone to her voice. She had heard from Matt that the whole reason Mello hates Near is because he was second to the albino in everything. Mello wanted to be L's successor and avenge L's honor. Matt always said that One should watch it because Mello would probably hate her too. She believed that for the longest time.

"One," Near started but was interrupted with One's smiling face._ Wait... One's smiling face? One was smiling?_ It was a sad smile at that. _Why would she do that?_ Try to hide her sadness with a smile. She never smiled so smiling just made it all the more obvious.

"Sorry, Near. I got to go," One waved good bye as she jogged out of the library wanting to get out as soon as possible without running. As soon as she was out of the library and out of Near's sight she started running._ Why was she running? Why did her heart start pounding when she heard his name? Why did she feel an over whelming sadness?_

"Hey, emo!"

One slowed to a stop and turned her head looking for the voice which rang through the halls.

"Hah! She responded to it!"

The voice laughed out again. That's when One saw the group of four girls approaching her with smirks on their oh-so-perfect-faces. One sighed and put her head down as she started ot walk again. Just ignore them and they wont do anything.

**_Wrong._**

"Hey! I was talking to you, emo," a girl who seemed to be the leader of the pack sneered as she grabbed a chunk of One's hair from behind. One got yanked back by the girl and almost lost her footing. She gritted her teeth as the girls laughed at her. As she was about to throw a punch, two girls grabbed her arms while the other kicked out her legs and grabbed them.

"Did you not hear her? Or are your thoughts to filled with depressing?" one of the girls holding her arms scoffed.

"Aw, is emo girl thinking of cutting again?" Another smirked as bent back One's hand, making a shot of pain shoot up One's arm.

"Maybe binging. You could probably loose a couple anyways," the one holding her feet howled with laughter which caused the rest to laugh.

The leader yanked on One's hair as she brought her mouth to One's ear. "Maybe if you do that Mello will actually notice you, skank," she spat the last word, a smirk obvious in her tone. One bit down on her lip. If the others were holding all her limbs she would so slap this bitch. The others just laughed, giving side comments; agreements or more hurtful comments. One glared at the leader as she stared at her smirking. She leaned down turning One's head sideways to give another comment. Too bad she didn't get to. One spat in her face, making the girl shriek and let go of ones hair immediately.

"You little bitch!" she screamed before bringing her fist back to punch One. She brought her fist forward but was stopped suddenly. "What the-"

"Excuse me, bitch," a male voice smirked before said male punched her in the face. Leader chick shrieked before backing away, holding her nose. the other girls dropped One making her drop to the ground. One was already unconscious from when Leader let go of her hair and let her head drop onto the ground rather hard.

The girls then ran away apologizing and crying all the while. The male rolled his blue eyes before turning to the still unconscious One. "How could you let such girls do this to you?" He asked shaking his head before picking One up carefully and carrying her off.

* * *

"She's waking up," a familiar voice came from somewhere in the room. One squeezed her eyes shut when light penetrated them.

"I should get going. I don't think..." another voice drifted off slowly. It also sounded familiar but One's vision and hearing was too blurring to pinpoint where she had heard the voices before. One's eyes slowly started to flutter open, wanting to see who the voice belonged to before they left. Unfortunately, all she saw as she sat up quickly, was a blur of black and yellow before she had to put her head back down.

She lowered her head and put a hand to it with a groan. "Fuck," she groaned rubbing her temples with annoyance. Why did her head hurt so bad?

"Ah, so you are awake," the first voice came from beside her. She looked over to see a blurry Matt. She could hardly tell it was him but knew from the red hair and the distinct smell of cigarette smoke.

"You should stop smoking. The smell gives me headaches," One muttered to Matt who just smirked. She continued to rub her head until finally her vision cleared but by then the second person was long gone.

"So, I heard you got beat up by a bunch of prissy blondes," Matt chuckled as he moved from the bed to the floor. He picked up a controller and pressed a button to resume his game he was previously playing. He immediately began clicking buttons rapidly which made One conclude that he was in the midd!le of a battle.

"Eh, they caught me by surprise," One shrugged, feeling kind of pissed that they did that to her. She sat up still rubbing her temples for she had a headache. "How'd I get here anyway?" she asked watching the TV screen out of boredom.

"Oh, um," Matt paused for a moment which caused him one of 5 lives. Loosing a life definitely brought back his attention. "Um, you were right near the dorm so when I came back from class I saw you and brought you in."

Liar. One knew for a fact she was no where near Matt's dorm. She was avoiding it as much as possible. She was even avoiding Matt for fear of running into Mello or Matt trying to talk to her on Mello's behalf; or something like that. Plus there was that other voice. Who was that? And could Matt have really carried her all the way from where she was. As far as she could remember, she was on the first floor and Matt's dorm is on the third floor. She shook it off and didn't bother to ask any questions. Sooner or later she will find out. Until then...

"Scootch over. I wanna play," One pushed on Matt making him smirk and move over before handing her a controller.

* * *

**Ok so another chapter up. sorry if it's kinda boring. I guess it's kinda just a filler.  
**

**anyways...**

**FAVOURITE!... FOLLOW!... last but not fucking least... REVIEW... pretty please?**

**Thank Ya's **

**~Manda**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_One smiled as she felt the soft skin of his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. "Please don't leave me again," She whispered softly. His thumb brushed over her soft lips as his other hand on her hip brought her closer to him. She laid her hands on his chest softly as he tilted her head up to look at him._

_"I'll come back for you. Wait for me," He explained softly as his blue eyes glanced down at her lips before he slowly leaned in. _

_One brought her hand to cup his cheek. She pushed back some of his blonde hair and whispered, "I'll wait. Please come back soon." He smirked small before his lips were a milometer from hers. _

One shot up from where she laid, her breathing heavy. "Again..." She had dreamed of him once again. It was the same each time; she would plead to him while he held her close, then he would comply and lean in. And each time, she woke up before she could feel his lips on hers.

How long had it been; how long since that day? One couldn't remember for each day she lived on felt like an eternity. She stood up from the ally way which she resided in and stretched herself. She wore an over sized, grey sweat shirt along with baggy jogging pants. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders, now died bleach blonde all over except a few strands which had a faded purple colour to it.

She walked out of the ally casually and put her hands in her pockets. She looked around as a yawn escaped her lips. "Kira has struck again this time the killing a criminal that was on trail for..." Kira was still around has yet to be caught. There was a new task force created to catch him; the SPK. Speaking of which One happened to be walking by their office building now. Of course, she knew this because of certain events that happened about a month ago.

*FLASH BACK*

One walked down the sidewalk sleepily as she searched for a place to crash for the night. She'd been doing this for a while now but tonight would be different. She walked by a large building and stopped to look up at it's windowed stature. She imagined people living in there luxuriously. She did not know that this was a building for the SPK; better yet, that an old friend resided in that building. She looked at the doors and then back up at the building, finding it interesting somehow.

Meanwhile inside that building, a certain albino was looking at the live security footage for the building. He sat twirling a strand of his white hair as he stared at one screen particularly with a peek of interest. Through the dark he could see a familiar face from years before. A small smile played on his lips as he called for someone to go let her in.

Outside once again One jumped when the doors in front of her suddenly opened. She looked at the person who stood there and realized they were talking to her. "Miss, would you come in? It's a terrible night to be out here all alone."

One was surprised at the sudden request but nodded nonetheless and followed the person into the building. She looked around in awe at the large place before looking straight ahead with an expressionless face. "If you could follow me in here. Someone would like to see you," The person addressed her simply before opening a door and gesturing for her to enter.

She entered and turned back when the doors shut loudly. She turned back and leaned to try to get a better look at the person who sat in a chair across the room. There were many computer monitors set up which the person was obviously looking at. "It is you," One's voice came from a couple feet behind the albino.

"I was about to say that to you... One," the albino explained before turning to look at the older girl. "Even though so many years have past you look almost exactly the same as before."

"Thanks, i could say the same to you," One scoffed at Near as she pushed her bleached hair behind an ear carefully. "Near... It's been a while," She muttered as she came closer to the male she knew long ago.

"Yes, it has," Near mumbled back. They both looked down wondering where to begin with their retelling of the last 4 years.

*END FLASH BACK*

One sighed and entered the building. She walked the same path she had that day and found her way to the room she knew he resided in. She opened the doors which made Near's head look up expectantly. He knew it was her; he had been waiting for her to come back although he wouldn't admit it. After all these years, he hadn't confessed and she hadn't realized his feelings. She walked up to wear he sat in his chair and slowly sat in his lap. She curled up against him, placing her head on his shoulder and a hand on his defined chest that was hidden by the white pajamas he wore. Her legs curled in and she seemed to fit perfectly with him. Yet it was meant with no intention.

"Welcome back," Near welcomed as his hand came up to her hair to pet her lightly. He had realized this calms her one night when they were still at Whammy's; the first night she had ever shown him her tears.

*FLASH BACK*

There was a sudden slam to the dorm room door which caused a certain white haired albino to look up from his toy's he had previously been playing with. Sliding down the door was his roommate in which he shared the room with because of lack of space - and the fact that Roger and the others believed him to be responsible enough putting aside the fact that he hardly had emotions anyway. One's head was in her hands and Near could hear muffled sobs as one of her hands covered her mouth. This was odd. One hardly showed any true emotions although Near had always had suspicions of how she truly felt.

"One," Near called softly to the crying girl. When he did not get a response he slowly crawled out of his circle of toys and over to the girl. "One, whats-"

"He's gone!" One exclaimed loudly through tears. She looked up at Near with sad eyes and he instantly realized who she was talking about. This made his eyes widened slightly, this being the first time he heard of it. "He's gone!"

"One, please calm down," Near requested lifting a hand and gesturing for her to calm herself. She shook her head frantically and continued to cry and sob loudly. He sighed and was about to say something when she suddenly flung her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. He sat there dumbstruck with what was happening before remembering something. A while back when One was avoiding Mello, she had come to the albino and offered to watch movies with him; which they did secretly of course. It was a chick flick and instead of crying like most girls do One sat there laughing at how cheesy it all was. Seeing her laugh like that had made Near smile; he almost told her she was beautiful.

Near remembered a scene where the girl had gone to her guy friend because her boyfriend had broken up with her; that had made One laugh hysterically although she had quieted after the next part. The guy had put her head on his shoulder and pet her, running his fingers through her hair. One had looked almost sad, as if she wished for it to happen to her. Near doubted she had him in mind at the time but now felt like the right time for him to do that. Slowly he reached his hand up and pet her head gently. One had stopped her sobs for a moment, obviously taken off guard with the action. She then relaxed a bit and began weeping once more as she clung onto his white pajama top. Near ran his finger through her hair soothingly, not saying a word, and eventually she quieted and even fell asleep in his arms.

*END FLASH BACK*

After that day, One had seemed to die along with the presence of Mello. She would stay in bed for hours as if waiting for him to come and wake her up. She wouldn't go to classes at all; she would stay in their dorm all day or walk the halls, frequently passing by his dorm as if waiting for him to burst out of the door. And soon, weeks passed and she stopped eating, refusing food when asked to eat. Once she almost went two weeks without a single bite of food and Matt had found her passed out in front of his door. Nutrients were injected into tubes connected with her body when she was at the hospital and she was force fed. All the while Near was there with her; he was always there for her. She was diagnosed with severe depression. She did not laugh or smile; not even her wicked smile she always wore. She was emotionless without feeling of any kind during the day; at night she was overcome with nightmares in which she woke up screaming and crying. And Near would be there; and Near would comfort her; Near would help her best he could yet she only saw him. The boy who broke her heart. The one with blue eyes and blond hair. Meanwhile all Near saw was her. The girl with the broken heart. The one with the tear stained face and the unkept hair. All he saw was her beauty and all she saw was his.

Near looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and felt a smile tug at his lips. He leaned down and kissed her head softly. "Happy 19th, Carrie Monroe," He smiled before carrying her off to bed.

* * *

**Ok so I'm back and i kinda dont have anything to say here because i feel like ill ruin the ending of the chapter. So there was a time skip and if you didn't realize it was 4 years which is what i believe was the amount in the anime...(?) ****I got terrible memory so i dont know for sure. if anyone wants to correct m feel free to do so. **

**anyways...FAVOURITE!...FOLLOW!...and last but most important if you want more...REVIEW!**

**Thank ya's **

**~Manda**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG so sorry for such a long wait. I wont bother you to much right now so just read the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

One awoke suddenly, covered in sweat and heart beating. This time she didn't have the sweet dream of Mello almost kissing her but a nightmare. She dreamed of Mello returning only to leave again; without her. She dreamed of him rejecting her while looking on in disgust. She wasn't good enough; that was a fear she constantly thinks about. She wasn't pretty enough, thin enough, funny enough; she just wasn't enough for him. She wouldn't pick her so why should he.

One sighed before rubbing her head. She looked around the room and knew immediately that she was in one of the bedrooms at the SPK. She now remembered falling asleep in Near's lap. She was happy he was always there for her. When she had been at the hospital, he was there by her side. When she refused to eat, he was there, not forcing her to eat, but easing her into it and eventually it was because of him that she at least ate a meal and a snack a day. She had lost 50 pounds and to this day has only gained back about 5, leaving her at 110lbs. She was not 155 before because of fat but mostly because of muscle although it was not usually seen that way by her.

She looked at the clock that rested on her bedside and sighed. It was only a little past five in the morning. She figured Near would be up so she decided she would go see him. The bleach blonde slowly stood up, still in her jogging pants and hoodie, and walked over to the door opening it slowly. She peeked her head out and looked either way before stepping out. She didn't know what the precocious look was for but she tended to do it often. She walked down the hallway, the thoughts of her nightmare still lingering in her head. She then remembered the day she had found out about him; the day she had learned he was gone.

*FLASH BACK*

"Did you hear?"

"Yea, I know right?"

"I can't believe it. How will _she_ take the news?"

All around, children of Whammy's were talking about the big news. But what was it? One wanted to know and she wanted to know now. She hated being outside of everything. No one even talked to her anymore; one student dared to ask her about her and Mello; he then wore a cast around school.

Suddenly One ran into something and fell over she looked up at the figure and noticed red hair. "Matt?" She looked at him surprised. She hadn't seen him for a while. He was looking down at her wide eyed and quickly helped her up. "Hey, what the hell is everyone talking about?" She asked looking at him and waiting for an answer.

Matt's expression went sad as he looked at One. She could've sworn she saw a tear in his eye but that didn't matter once she finally heard what he was saying. "One... He's gone. Mello's gone," he explained quietly as he looked down at her. Suddenly all sound was blocked from One's ears; she couldn't see the people around her. She felt as though she was being sucked into a black hole.

_He's gone? Why- How could he be gone? _The thoughts started flooding into One. She felt as if she couldn't breath; the words were suffocating her. _He's gone... Mello was gone._

"One," She looked up expecting Mello but it was only an illusion played by her mind. Matt was crouching beside her; wait. When did she get back on the ground? She hadn't even realized she crumbled to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. She was wide eyed and she could feel something hot running down her cheeks. She was crying. She hadn't even noticed. She was crying on the ground, in front of so many people. "One... Roger wants to talk to us soon... Near doesnt know..." He explained softly. He sounded calm but One could see the hurt and worry in his face. And she was right; there were tears in his eyes but he held them back obviously trying to stay strong.

She looked at him and nodded as she shakily tried to stand. He noticed her feeble attempt and put an arm around her to help. She instantly leaned on him as she sobbed. She wiped away her tears angrily. _Crying is for the weak! _She thought angrily but the tears wouldn't stop. They just kept flowing and flowing. She at least managed to quite her sobs as she went to find Near.

*END FLASH BACK*

One wiped at her eyes as she felt tears dribbling on her face. She sniffled and took a couple breaths to calm herself. After a bit she was no longer crying and began her walk again. She walked down the dark empty hallways aimlessly, just wanting to get her mind off of everything. She couldn't seem to shake that dream or the memory. She just walked rethinking it all in her head; over and over and over.

Soon, One had found her way to the kitchen at the SPK building. She knew Near was most likely still awake and in his usual spot in front if all his computer monitors. She decided she would go see him for the second time that night and try to forget the terrible nightmare. After much contemplation with herself, One grabbed a small orange and peeled it before setting off down the empty halls once again. As she walked, she ever so slowly picked at the orange slices, popping one in her mouth at a time and slowly chewing it. By the time she was almost to the main room where Near would be, she only had finished half of the small citrus fruit.

"Near," she called quietly, sounding even quieter than she intended to. She slugged over to the opening that lead from the hall to the main room; one if two exits. That's when she heard the noise; the voice. Her head snapped up at the sudden exclamation made by a familiar voice. It was a voice she hadn't heard for years but she remembered the low tone as if she heard it just yesterday. The edgy, angry, sharp voice that always seemed to be directed at her four years ago.

"Shut up, Near!" That same angry voice yelled as the sound of a gun being pulled was heard along with several others reacting to it by pulling out their own weapons. "I'm not just a tool for you to use in order to solve your puzzle's, you know!" It shouted again.

One covered her mouth, already having dropped the half orange without her own knowledge. Her face contorted in many different ways having many emotions be able to be identified in just her one facial expression. Surprise, sadness, terror... Pain.

'I-it's... It's him... He's back... Mello's back...'

* * *

**Ok so maybe not to eventful but yea. Im gonna say now that im going to be writing a lot of flashbacks for the chapters so dont freak out and be like "awe, why dont we get to see the last four years of one's life!" or anything like that. I will flash back the**** 'important stuff', ok? ok. Anyways... what do ya thinks gonna happen? i know i say this like everytime, but ill try to get the next chapter up soon and not have such a large wait again.  
**

**as usual... FOLLOW... FAVOURITE... and last but what keeps me going strong REVIEW!**

**Thank ya's**

**~Manda**


End file.
